Forum:Tired of buying bullets
Since this is my first topic, first off I want to say that I really do like this wiki, although I have just recently joined, I have been visiting it for quite some time now, and it's proved to be a good time passer and very helpful! Anyway, back to topic: So I'm getting really tired of having to buy Sniper bullets every 10-20 minutes. (That Vicious Orion's eats them up when you're "in the zone".) So I was wondering if there was anyone out there who may have an extra legit Sniper COM lying around with at least the Ammo Regeneration on it (as it seems that every Sniper one I pick up has everything BUT that XD) I was hoping for at least +16 Ammo Regen, but any will do. I'm playing on the PS3, my GT is Abyss_Raider. If anyone wants to trade, I have a few good weapons and etc that I can put up (I'll add more an details for each when I can get on the game), a few being: 3 Equalizers (One's a bloody, the other two I can't seem to remember right now.) A guardian Whatever the unlimited damage Repeater is XD A revolver that does at least 600 dmg A Desert Anarchy (I think that's right, I'll double check) There's a lot more weapons that I'll be willing to trade, but these are the only ones that came up in my head, I'll post later once I get on the system and check. Also they are all legit, and since I'm still in Dahl Headlands on PT2, not many of them are very high level, although I do have a couple. Thanks in advance everyone :) Abyss Raider What lvl are you? I have one with +23 ammo regen. My psn is sarge101 add me and I can dupe it for you later. By unlimited damage repeater you are referring to the stock repeater pistol, right? 03:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick replies :) Didn't even catch that, meant regenerating ammo my bad heheh. Yeah it's a repeater pistol, and my current level is 49. Abyss Raider I beleive he was refering to the protector pistol.Veggienater 03:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : My first thought was the Dove. Could also be a Protector, which will probly have better stats.Beware the clap 03:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) im on 360 or id give you a really good one but as far as pistols go there is also a pistol com that will regen ammo and then you could use better guns than the ammo regen type which art usually below average stat wise. that is if you are a hunter which is what i assumeVeggienater 03:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24 03:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You're correct, I am a Hunter :p I wasn't aware there was a Pistol Regen COM, that would be nice to have also heheh, and yeah the Protector is what I meant. Abyss Raider Its called gunslinger and it ups fire rate on pistols aswell as other skills but can come with ammo regen. be on the look out.Veggienater 03:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I certainly will, thanks Veggienator :) Abyss Raider sure. and the benefit of it is it will regen revolvers aswell. this will allow you to use mashers, and other really powerful revolvers instead of Equalizers.Veggienater 03:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Although now that i think about it you could keep those guns and use them to switch to when your ammo is low to regen your ammo and use other guns and coms if so inclined. Though there is no sniper with ammo regen that i am aware of.Veggienater 03:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm never thought of that, great idea! Abyss Raider Yeh so if you find a good one you will have to weigh the benefits of the com + regen against the benefits of other coms and the ability to regen ammo thru use of other guns.Veggienater 04:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's true. Alright, so I finally got on and took a good look at all the weapons I got stored in my bank account, here's the ones that I found might be good enough to trade: EQ31-A Bloody Equalizer: '''Lvl 31; 301 Dmg; 92 Acc; 1.6 RoF; Clip Size 6; 200% Melee Dm; +13 Ammo Regen; +46% Reload Speed; +52% Dmg; x1 Weapon Zoom (I think, not on the stats, but it does have one of those digital scopes.) '''EQ31 Savage Equalizer: Lvl 40; 293 Dmg; 88.8 Acc; 1.6 RoF; Clip Size 6; +16 Ammo Regen; +41% Reload Speed; 2.8x Weapon Zoom; +11% Dmg. BLR C Cobalt Firehawk: '''Lvl 34; 111 Dmg; 93.2 Acc; 3.7 RoF; Clip Size 12; x4 Fire Element. '''DL 100 Deser Anaconda: Lvl 34; 396 Dmg; 94.7 Acc; 1.3 RoF; Clip Size 6; -11% Recoil Reduction. GR030 Incendiary Guardian: Lvl 31; 76 Dmg; 85.4 Acc; 7.7 RoF; Clip Size 12; +41% Reload Speed; +13 Ammo Regen; x2 Fire Element. ZX10 Detonating Hammer: '''Lvl 37; 109x7 Dmg; 6.7 Acc; 2.2 RoF; Clip Size 7; +43% RoF; 3x Weapon Zoom; x3 Explosive Element. '''RF4 Nasty Gemini: Lvl 40; 130x2 Dmg; 83.3 Acc; 3 RoF; Clip Size 36; +24 Magazine Size; +18% Dmg. Pro-A Bad Protector: (Forgot to look at lvl :/); 95 Dmg; 79.2 Acc; 4.3 RoF; Clip Size 12; +13 Ammo Regen; +53% Reload Speed; +15% Dmg. MAL Bloody Justice: Lvl 40; 608 Dmg; 96.4 Acc; 1.1 RoF; +130% Dmg; +200% Melee Dmg; 3.7x Weapon Zoom; +57% Acc. T050 Desert Anarchy: Lvl 34; 73x4 Dmg; 30.3 Acc; 8.3 RoF; Clip Size 69; 3.9x Weapon Zoom; 33% Recoil Reduction; +41 Magazine Size and DVL590 Long Thunder: Lvl 40; 673 Dmg; 97.3 Acc; 0.3 RoF; Clip Size 3; 70% Dmg; 200% Crit Dmg; 1x Weapon Zoom. Abyss Raider The best solution for bullet buying is to make a soldier & buy a Support Gunner COM.. pretty much always comes with ammo regen, and it's a universal ammo regen too.. meaning it'll regen ammo for ANY gun you have in your hands at the moment... wether it's pistols, shotguns, combat rifles, rocket launchers, smg's, eridians or snipers for that matter, it'll make you regenerate ammo for the weapon you're using (in the case of the eridian weapons, it makes it regen faster I suppose) TaSManiaC 07:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info :) I might make a Soldier later on, but I was just looking for a Sniper COM (and maybe a Gunslinger XD), as I didn't really want to ditch my Hunter... Abyss Raider Well I completed the fuse gathering quest for the Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board on PT2, and much to my surprise, I got a Gunslinge Mod with +12 Pistol Regen :D Still looking for the Sniper COM, though. XD Sarge101, is that offer still up for the +23, and if so, what do you want in exchange for duping it? Abyss Raider Slightly off topic, but I've always thought that there should be an option to fill all your ammo SDUs in one command. It's really annoying to keep buying ammo in small chunks when you've run out of something. Even Pokémon let you do this (although not with ammo, obviously. Unless you view pokéballs as ammo). Pokémon. 13:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : LOL@ pokemon. The elemental weapons in BL always reminded me of pokemon.Beware the clap 13:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hahah XD But yeah, would make things a lot better if they would have put something like that in the game. : Abyss Raider : : I think if ammo was a little more scarce it would actually make it a little more fun. With my SDUs maxed I can go forever without having to buy/ regenerate ammo due to all the ammo cases in CNRR. NOhara24 22:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay well I just picked up a new weapon in PT2 of The Descent that I'm willing to trade for a Sniper COM (if anyone wants it, that is.) The full stats escape me at the moment, but what I can remember is: '''Lvl. 48 Combustion Hellfire: '''Dmg: About 180-something; Acc: ?; RoF: 2.8; No Weapon Zoom; x4 Inc (Obviously.) I'll have another look at it later (My game was getting BAD lag so I'm going to let the Playstation cool before I have another go.) If anyone's interested (since it seems like Hellfires are cherished weapons, and I can tell why heheh.) Just let me know, I'm still looking for an Ammo Regen Sniper COM. Abyss Raider Disregard most of the above weapons, as I've deceded to sell almost all of them. Back to that Hellfire, though: '''Lvl 48 TD300 Combustion Hellfire: '''Dmg: 188; Acc: 92.8; RoF: 2.8; Clip Size: 18; x4 Inc; +72% Dmg; No Weapon Zoom Abyss Raider Well I ran through the Hyperion Gift Shop yesterday on PT2 and opened up a chest when, much to my surprise, I had seen a Sniper COM with a +16 Ammo Regen rate hanging out right in front of me :D So I picked it up and am now one happy Hunter! Thank you everyone for the info and help while I was searching for one of these. :) Abyss Raider 15:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC)